1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shopping cart, and more particularly, to a transportable shopping cart that allows the user to load and unload the entire cart with its contents in and out of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shopping carts are limited for use within the compounds of a shopping establishment. Shoppers have to manually transfer their goods from the cart into their vehicles. Then they have to manually carry the goods, usually in several trips, from the vehicle to their homes. This is difficult for people with infants or small children, especially for those who dwell in tall buildings. These people at times have to park their vehicles from a distance to their building entrances. They have to carry their goods into the building, into the elevator, through the hallways, then finally into their dwelling units. These difficulties are further enhanced in inclement weather conditions.
There are inventions of folding or collapsing carts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,644, Aug. 23, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,021, Dec. 23, 1997, where the user has to empty and transfer the cart's contents into the vehicle, then it is folded, picked up and loaded into the vehicle. These current inventions do not allow the users to effortlessly load the cart without taking out its contents directly into the vehicle.
An invention by Cortes Patent No. 5,906,383, May 25, 1999, for a “Home Shopping Cart” consists of a low profile cart with handles attached to the top edge of the basket. The user has to manually lift the entire cart from the ground and load it into a vehicle's trunk.
This invention addresses those problems and differs from prior art since it allows the user to conveniently load and unload the transportable shopping cart with its contents in and out of their vehicles without manually transferring their goods nor lifting the entire cart.
The cart can be used for a variety of applications not limited to shopping. It can also be designed for use in commercial applications where the basket is replaced with shelves or any types of load carrying devices, and the frames are modified to be suitable for use in cargo vans or trucks. Such commercial applications include, but are not limited to, food catering, delivery service, transport or construction materials, tools or equipment, portable display cart, temporary tables for a variety of applications, and others.